The invention relates to a compressor for gaseous media, in particular, refrigerants, comprising a housing, a drive shaft mounted in the housing, at least one compressor unit arranged in the housing and driven by the drive shaft, and an oil lubricating device for supplying bearing areas of the drive shaft with lubricating oil.
Such compressors are known from the prior art. Herein there is always the problem that the compressor should be shut down when the oil supply of the oil lubricating device fails.